Conventional control schemes for power regulation may be implemented by controlling an on and off time of switching devices in order to achieve regulation for output voltage or current. Two example control schemes for switching devices are common. One is a pulse width modulation (PWM) control scheme, and another is a constant time control scheme that may be utilize constant off-time or on-time control schemes.
However, when constant on-time is employed, the on-time of the switching device may be fixed while the switching frequency is variable. This can lead to disadvantages, such as poor stability, additional filter and interference suppression, increased design complexity, and higher costs.